Claribel Alegría
Clara Isabel Alegría Vides (Estelí, Nicaragua, 1924) de origen nicaragüense, es una escritora, poeta, narradora, ensayista y traductora de la poesía de Robert Graves y otros autores ingleses. El Festival Internacional de la Poesía de Granada le homenajeó en el VII festival dedicándolo a su carrera como escritora. Biografía Infancia Nació el 12 de mayo de 1924 en la ciudad de Estelí en Nicaragua. Su padre fue Daniel Alegría, médico nicaragüense, y su madre, Ana María Vides, salvadoreña. Claribel se considera a sí misma salvadoreña, ya que transcurrio su niñez en la ciudad de Santa Ana al occidente de El Salvador. A la edad de ocho años, Alegría presenció la masacre de más de treinta mil campesinos e indígenas en El Salvador. Educación Estudió en Santa Ana para la elementaria y secundaria. Estudió Filosofía y Letras en la Universidad de George Washington. En 1943 Alegría se mudó a EE.UU. a estudiar en la Universidad George Washington en Washington D.C.. En 1948 se graduó con el diploma de licenciatura en filosofía y letras. Entre los años 1944 y 1947 tuvo como mentor a Juan Ramón Jiménez. Vida Personal Vivió en Estados Unidos por muchos años y contrajo matrimonio con el escritor y diplomático estadounidense Darwin J. Flakoll. Juntos procearon cuatro hijos. Ambos residieron en distintos países de América y Europa. En 1985 Claribel regresó a Nicaragua para ayudar después de la Guerra Civil. Ella cree en la no violencia ya que ella ha visto en persona la violenta masacre de campesinos en 1932 en El Salvador. El 15 de abril de 1995 Flakoll murió en Managua, Nicaragua. Estilo literario Está enfocado en la realidad de su tiempo y en compromiso con la situación política del momento. Su poesía se encausa en buscando la democracia y la denuncia. También, sifue una investigación formal en lo que se ha catalogado como un nuevo subrrealismo con lenguaje intencional callejero, desgarrado, vehemente y hasta antiliterario. Las tendencias ideológicas y literarias de Claribel son el reflejo de la corriente literaria que se impulsó en Centroamérica en los años de 1950 - 1960; conocida como la "Generación comprometida". Sus escritos abordan asuntos como el amor, la muerte o el anhelo y la esperanza vital. Premios, honores y distinciones Como escritora y poeta goza de fama internacional. Su obra ha sido traducida parcialmente a 14 idiomas y ha recibido varios premios internacionales, como el Casa de las Américas de Cuba en el año 1978 por su libro Sobrevivo. * 1964: La novela Cenizas de Izalco, escrita en colaboración con D.J. Flakoll, fue finalista del Premio Biblioteca Breve de Seix Barral, Barcelona, España. * 1978: Ganó el Premio de Poesía Casa de las Américas, Cuba, por su poemario Sobrevivo. * 1987: El Alcalde de Kansas City, Missouri, le entregó la llave de la ciudad. * 1992: Recibió junto con D.J. Flakoll un diploma de reconocimiento de El Nuevo Amanecer Cultural, suplemento sabatino de El Nuevo Diario. * 1994: El Alcalde de Estelí le otorgó un pergamino declarándola “Ciudadana del Siglo”. * 1996: Ganó una beca de la Fundación Civitella Ranieri de Umbría, Italia. * 1997: La Unión de Artistas y Escritores de El Salvador le otrogaron una placa y un Diploma de Honor. * 1998: Doctorado Honoris Causa de la Universidad de Eastern Connecticut. * 1999: Diploma de Honor al Mérito de la Universidad Centroamericana en Managua. * 2005: Doctorado Honoris Causa de la Universidad de León. * 2004: Ordre des Arts et des Lettres, gobierno de Francia. * 2006: Premio Neustadt, Oklahoma, y la revista World Literature Today. * 2010: Gar-Anat, Hotel de peregrinos le dedicó una habitación al mundo de Claribel Alegría denominada Carta al tiempo. * 2010: Orden Gabriela Mistral, gobierno de Chile. * 2010: Ordine della Stella Della Solidarieta’ Italiana con el grado de Commendatore, Gobierno de Italia. * 2011: Homenajeada en el VII Festival Internacional de Poesía de Granada. * 2011: Mención especial de la Red Internacional de Escritores por la Tierra 'en los Premio ONES Mediterrània. Publicaciones Su obra (poesía, novela y cuento) sigue las líneas de su época, busca la denuncia social y reivindica los derechos humanos con un lenguaje a veces antiliterario. Entre sus obras hay varias novelas históricas como ''Somoza, expediente cerrado (1993) que habla de la vida del dictador nicaragüense Anastasio Somoza Debayle. Este libro y otros fueron escritos en colaboración con su esposo Flakoll. * '''1948: Anillo de silencio (poesía), Edit. Botas, México. * 1951: Suite (poesía), Edit. Brigadas Líricas, Argentina. * 1953: Vigilias (poesía), Edit. Poesía de América, México. * 1955: Acuario (poesía), Edit. Universitaria, Santiago, Chile. * 1958: Tres cuentos (cuentos infantiles), Ministerio de Cultura, El Salvador. * 1961: Huésped de mi tiempo (poesía), Edit. Américalee, Argentina. * 1965: Vía única (poesía), Edit. Alfa, Montevideo, Uruguay. * 1970: Aprendizaje (poesía), Edit. Universitaria, San Salvador. * 1977: Pagaré a cobrar (poesía), Edit. Ocnos, Barcelona, España. * 1977: El detén (novela corta), Edit. Lúmen, Barcelona. * 1978: Sobrevivo (poesía), Edit. Casa de las Américas, Habana. (Este libro ganó el premio Casa de las Américas, 1978). * 1978: Tres poemas (cuadernillo), Papeles de Son Armadans, Madrid/Palma de Mallorca. * 1981: Suma y sigue (antología poética), Edit. Visor, Madrid. * 1982: Álbum familiar (novela corta), Edit. EDUCA, Costa Rica. (Segunda edición, 1984). * 1982: Flowers from the Volcano (antología poética, traducida por Carolyn Forché), Univ. of Pittsburgh Press, USA. (Segunda y tercera edición, 1985). * 1983: Poesía viva (antología poética), Blackrose Press, London. * 1983: Karen en barque sur la mer (versión francesa de El Detén), Edit. Mercure de France, París. * 1983: Petit Pays (antología poética), Edit. Femmes, París. * 1984: Familiealbum (versión holandesa de Álbum Familiar), Van Gennep Publishers, Holanda. * 1985: Pueblo de Dios y de Mandinga (tres novelas cortas), Edit. Lúmen, Barcelona. * 1985: Pueblo de Dios y de Mandinga (novela corta), Edit. ERA, México. * 1985: Apage Satanas (versión polaca de El detén), Warsaw, Polonia. * 1986: Despierta mi bien, despierta (novela corta), UCA Editores, El Salvador. (2a. edición 1987). * 1987: They Won't Take Me Alive (testimonio), The Women's Press, London. * 1987: Luisa en el país de la realidad (novela), Edit. Volvo i Climens, México.1987. 2a. edición Edit. Universidad de México, México, D.F., 1994. * 1987: Luisa in Realityland(Versión inglesa de Luisa en el país de la realidad, translated by D.J. Flakoll), Curbstone Press, Conn. * La mujer del río Sumpul (poesía), Edit. del Museo Rayo, Colombia. * 1989: Y este poema-rio (poesía), Edit. Nueva Nicaragua, Managua. * Woman Of The River (poesía), Univ. of Pittsburgh Press, USA. * 1990: Family Album (tres novelas cortas), The Women's Press, London. (Publicado por Curbstone Press, USA, 1991). * 1993: Fugues (poesía) Curbstone Press, USA. * Variaciones en clave de Mí (poesía) Editorial Libertarias/Prodhufi, Madrid, España. * 1994: Luisa en el país de la realidad (novela). Editl Unam. México, 1994. * El niño que buscaba a ayer (cuento infantil). Edit. CIDCLI.SC.México, D.F. * 1996: Umbrales\Thresholds (poesía) Edit. Curbstone Press, Conn. U.S.A. * Umbrales (poesía) Edit. Visor, Madrid, España. * Clave de Mí (antología poética) Edit. Educa, San José, Costa Rica. * 1997: Umbrales (poesía) Dirección de Publicaciones e Impresos, El Salvador. * Luisa en el país de la realidad, UCA Editores, San Salvador, El Salvador. * 1999: Saudade (poems) Edit. Visor, España. * Sorrow (poems) Curbstone Press, U.S. * 2003: Casting off (poems), Curbstone Press. * Una vida en poemas(antología), Edit. Hispamer, Nicaragua. * 2004: Vía única (poems) 2a. edición, Edit. Torremozas, España. * Nicaragua: la Revolución Sandinista, 2a. edición, Edit. Nama, Nicaragua. * Esto soy. Antología poética Dirección de Publicaciones e Impresos, El Salvador. * 2005: Soltando amarras, Edit. Visor, España. * 2006: Poemas de amor, Edit. Lunes, San José, Costa Rica. * 2007: Mágica tribu, Edit. Berenice, España. * Ars poética(antología), Edit. Leteo, Nicaragua. * Mágica tribu, 2a. edición, Índole Editores, El Salvador. * 2008: Pueblo de Dios y de Mandinga, Dirección de Publicaciones e Impresos, El Salvador. * Mitos y delitos (poesía) Edit. Visor, Madrid, España. * Somoza, expediente cerrado. 3a. edición, Edit. Anamá, Managua, Nicaragua. * 2010: Ojo de cuervo (antología poética), Colección Pico, México, D.F. * Savoir Faire (antología poética), Festival Internacional de poesía de Granada, España. Edición y prólogo de Daniel Rodríguez Moya * 2011: Otredad, Edit. Visor, España. Publicaciones en colaboración con D.J. Flakoll 1962: New Voices of Hispanic America (antología). 1966: Cenizas de Izalco (novela). Este libro fue finalista en el concurso de novela Biblioteca Breve, Seix Barral en 1964. * 1980: La encrucijada salvadoreña (ensayo). * 1982: NICARAGUA: la revolución sandinista (historia-testimonio). * 1982: Cien poemas de Robert Graves (antología poética). * 1983: Nuevas voces de Norteamérica (antología poética). * 1983: No me agarran viva (testimonio). * 1987: They Won’t Take Me Alive, The Women’s Press, England. * 1984: Para romper el silencio (testimonio). * 1989: Ashes of Izalco (novela). * 1990: On the Front Line (antología de poesía guerrillera, editado y traducido con D.J. Flakoll). * 1992: Fuga de Canto Grande, (testimonio). * 1993: Somoza, expediete cerrado'. * 1996: Death of Somoza(testimonio). * 1996: Tunnel to Canto Grande(testimonio). * 1997: Túnel de Canto Grande, edición japonesa. Traducciones en colaboración con D.J. Flakoll * 1967: The Cyclone (novela de Miguel Ángel Asturias). * 1969: El hereje (obra teatral en verso de Morris West). * 1969: Unstill Life (antología de poesía latinoamericana editado por Mario Benedetti). * 1985: Viva Sandino (ensayo de Carlos Fonseca). * 1989: Nuestra pequeña región de por aquí: Política de seguridad de los Estados Unidos (ensayo de Noam Chomsky). * 1989: La sonrisa del jaguar (ensayo de Salman Rushdie). Referencias Bibliografía * Archivo personal de la autora a través de Fundación Claribel Alegría. * Samaniego, Fabián A., Nelson Rojas, Maricarmen Ohara y Francisco X. Alarcon. El mundo 21 hispano. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Company, 2005. Filmografía * Cortázar: Apuntes para un documental, dir. Eduardo Montes-Bradley. Argentina, 2001. (Participación testimonial) Enlaces externos * Fundación Claribel Alegría en El Salvador * Página de Claribel Alegría en Leteo ediciones. Incluye descarga gratuita de su libro Ars Poética (Antología 1948-2006) * Poemas de Claribel Alegría * Claribel Alegría en patriagrande.net * El poder de la Palabra * Claribel Alegría * Poemario de Claribel Alegría Categoría:Escritores de Nicaragua Categoría:Traductores de Nicaragua Categoría:Ensayistas de Nicaragua Categoría:Escritores de El Salvador Categoría:Escritores en español Categoría:Novelistas de El Salvador Categoría:Estelianos bg:Кларибел Алегрия ca:Claribel Alegría de:Claribel Alegría en:Claribel Alegría fi:Claribel Alegría fr:Claribel Alegría it:Claribel Alegría ro:Claribel Alegría